Serena Thorne
Serena Thorne is a fictional character and a main protagonist from the anime-influenced animation, Creature Planet. She is the daughter of Monty Thorne and Teresa Thorne. She is also well known as one of the most wealthiest families in the series. Appearance Serena is a dark-skinned beauty with light blue hair and yellow eyes. She also has some red tattoos on her body that are a sign of her being a slave to black magic or a ruler of demons. Whenever Serena summons a creature, the tattoos on her body appear glowing red and only disappear after she called back all of her creatures. Serena usually dresses in clothing that makes her look like a witch like: hood and cloak, a witch-like hat, a robe, or anything else that's dark or scary. Her appearance and powers makes almost everyone think she is a witch. Personality As a rich girl, Serena was very snobbish, selfish, and greedy. Despite her goth look, she likes to dress in style (even in battles). However after a while after meeting Nathan, she seems to show a more charitable side. Ever since the loss of her parents, she wears goth clothing as a sign of her depression, but tries to hide her sorrow so that no one would feel sorry for her. After she was tricked into releasing the Millennium Demons and demon marks appeared on her body, she feared that she had lost soul and humanity. History Early Childhood Serena was with her parents on a trip to an archeological site after hearing about some interesting artifacts. Her mother (Teresa Thorne) took pictures of her with a treasure chest that was found, but they were being attacked by some thieves and almost beat Serena to death. Some of Serena's blood fell onto the coins causing some monsters to be summoned for the first time and killed the thieves when she wanted to help her mother. Unfortunately, her blood spilling on the treasure was a way of signing a contract to sell her soul for the power of summoning. Her mother managed to trade in her soul to save her daughter's life and soul. When she awoken at the campsite, Serena saw her father, Monty Thorne, sad after hearing that her mother was killed by a sacrifice to save Serena's. More thieves came to take the treasures for the magical power. Serena's father had to take the treasures to keep Serena safe and to make sure that the thieves don't get the treasures. However, the family's faithful butler, Winston, thought that Monty will only keep the treasures away from them for a while. Warrior's Awakening Arc Serena met Nathan Legend as a new student of Nathan’s school and became very popular due to her being rich and pretty. After seeing Nathan with his Energy Gauntlets, she thought she could have them as a fashion accessory and a powerful weapon. She invited him to her mansion to do some homework with her, but realized it was a trap to steal his Energy Gauntlets. Serena used her summons to attack Nathan only for them to be defeated. One night later, Nip went to see what is up with Serena when Nathan didn't want to go to school to see her. Nip saw that Serena had a troubled past and thieves capturing her with Winston and trying to steal her fortune, but with Nathan and Lucas' help, they defeated the thieves and scared them away. Wilder Arc Mark Jackson was being suspicious of Serena being friends with Nathan even though the latter doesn't like her. When the Monster Empire was invading Rebel City, Serena helped Nathan, Lucas, and Dimitri Stone defend the city by using her summons to attack the carnivorous plants and giant insects. However, it was found out that Mark and a few other civilians were captured and taken to Professor Wilder's fortress. Luckily Lucas was able to track Mark's whereabouts, Serena provided a ride for Nathan and the others to get to. When the four were spotted by Wilder's security system, they split up with Nathan and Dimitri in one team and Serena with Lucas in another. Serena had to fight a giant carnivorous plant commanded by Violet in order for Lucas to meet back up with Nathan and Dimitri. She wasn't able to put up much of a fight after Octukon was defeated, but defeated the giant weed with Nujinko's slashes when she let her guard down and knocked her out with one swing from her staff. After Nathan defeated Wilder, the latter ordered for a self-destruct sequence to force everyone to escape without rescuing anyone. The only thing they succeeded in was persuading Winona Dove to stop working for the Monster Empire. The five returned to Rebel City to see that Winston had found out that Serena was fighting the Monster Empire without him knowing about it. However, Nathan convinced him to prepare for future events that will force Serena to fight against the Monster Empire again and have Winona stay at Serena's mansion (though as a part-time maid). Carnage City Arc When Lucas heard that Rachel was going to look for Andrew Legend in Carnage City; he with Serena and Dimitri decided to follow her there. However, Rachel was suddenly kidnapped by a gang that have supernatural abilities. When they all reunited with Nathan and Winona with the newest team member, Wolfe Savage, they found the building Rachel was held hostage at. On the top floor of the building, Serena was captured along with everyone else (except for Nathan) inside an energy field by the gang leader, Swifter. But they were soon free after Nathan defeated Swifter and shut off the power to the energy field. Andrew soon arrived by killing Swifter when the latter was going to kill Rachel, but the rescue became a capture when they wanted to take Winona away. Serena tried to help Nathan take down Andrew with her summons, but she was quickly taken down. Luckily, Andrew decided not to take Winona when she regrew her wings and stopped a raging aura coming from Nathan. At the hotel, Serena was discouraged about not being much help of a fight to help her friends, but wanted to become stronger in some way when Nathan wanted to become stronger. Ocean Mines Arc The team headed towards Ancient Ocean for everyone to train against stronger foes. She was drawing another picture in blood thinking she needs more monsters. Lucas ran to her, Dimitri, and Wolfe telling them that Nathan and Winona were in trouble. She summoned Octukon to keep the crowd away from them. When Zeta (a member of the Dark Champions) destroyed Nathan's Energy Gauntlets, he went on a berserk rage that defeated Zeta, but almost had him attack everyone else (if Winona had not calmed him down). Controllers Arc Serena and the others returned to Rebel City to work on the family business. But one day while waiting for Winston to pick her up, she was being attacked by some dolls that were sent by the student council to see her abilities. When Lucas got kidnapped, Serena and Nathan had to go into a GEM base to gather some parts needed for the student council's project. At the GEM Base in Sector 3, Serena was able trick some of the soldiers into getting the parts outside the city and have everyone else ambush them. It was soon revealed that the student council was working for the new mayor of the Rebel City to move the city so GEM or the Monster Empire can't conquer it. Demon Tower Arc Rebel City moved to Ancient Ocean for Nathan to pick up his other Energy Gauntlet, but they were all caught in a portal which took them to another world where magic and demons are common. The team was attacked by some warriors when they heard that Serena has the ability of dark summoning. She was captured by some flying demons in order for her to unleash the seal on the Millennium Demons. At the tower, Serena was bribed by Ego when he told her that he could use a magical spell that could bring anyone back to life. Wanting to see her mother again, she released the seal only to know that it was a trick. She was about to have her soul taken by Ego, but Mika shielded her which took away the soul of the latter. Rage by the death of Mika and being fooled, Serena summoned a plant creature to kill Ego. However, the Millennium Demons found a way into their world and escape fearing that a bunch of havoc would plague their planet. At Deep Valley Village, Serena was feeling guilty for being the one that will cause destruction to their world. But Winona managed to cheer her up by saying that they may be busy with the Monster Empire or GEM and also they can stop them if the other forces don't. Serena managed to have some new creatures that she can summon that maybe used for later. She returned with the others hoping to fix the damage that will be inflicted on their world. Mighty Mountain Arc Serena was with the rest of the team near Mighty Mountain after Winona rushed over there. The team tried to stop Winona until they heard that Nathan was captured and locked inside. When they got in, they were separated and forced to fight in a foe in a silhouette. Serena was up against a rich looking boy named Timothy. She thought she had instantly won by summoning Nujinko to slice her opponent, but Timothy revealed his Mystical Artifact that made him intangible. He then used some of the creatures inside Mighty Mountain. The battle was in Timothy's favor until Serena knocked the artifact out of his hand and forced him into physical combat. Timothy used a whip as a surprise attack against Serena, but she won (despite her injuries) by having more experience in physical combat. Serena then got attacked by a demonic wolf. The beast was about to attack Serena until she mysteriously unleashed violet-red light from her tattoos that forced it to stop. Serena then recognized the beast as Wolfe, but Wolfe got scared and ran away. Winona and Lucas came to see if she was okay from Wolfe, but Serena was crying that Wolfe turned into a beast and he needs to be saved. After Nathan had defeated Warren, a masked being appeared to destroy the building and apparently killed Nathan. Serena, Winona, Lucas, and Rex tried to help, but the mystery guy warped them out of the mountain, though without harming them. The four watched in tears as Rebel City was floating away from them as Mighty Mountain was being destroyed. Powers and Abilities Serena has wealth which could most likely help provide her friends with what they need when they are traveling to other places or wanting to buy some stuff. Summons For combat, she relies on the creatures that comes from her blood after unwittingly making a deal with some demons. * Scout: a bird that searches for anything up to a 20 mile radius around her. * Nujinko: a masked samurai that fights with two swords. * Octukon: a big octopus used for immobilizing up to 8 opponents. * Hopska: a rabbit wearing a ghee and uses quick melee attacks and has great bouncing abilities. * Fairy: a tiny fairy that scouts and can help put opponents to sleep. * Juice: a blob that transforms into an orb to hide Serena and some her allies in it or can capture some enemies unless they're strong enough to break free. * Fume: a frog that breathes a spicy smelling fume on anything for tracking someone. When a flame is put in front of Fume's gas, Fume will act as a flamethrower. * Bow: a metallic snake that acts as a spear, shield, or whip when Serena is forced into close or mid-range combat. Quotes * (to Nathan) "Money is what keeps me going." * (to the thieves) "I thought money is everything, but then I realize that life is something more valuable" * (to Nathan and Lucas) "Hold on, why do I have to do the dirty work?" * (to Dimitri) "Serves you right for taking a nap in my salon." Category:Characters (CP) Category:Female (CP) Category:Female (CP)